


Klagemauer

by Hekate1308



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shipper!Nadeshda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Nadeshda konnte das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass ihr Chef unglücklich war. Zugegeben, er war nie der fröhlichste gewesen; aber seit einigen Wochen nun schien er noch niedergeschlagener und mürrischer als sonst.





	Klagemauer

Nadeshda konnte das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass ihr Chef unglücklich war. Zugegeben, er war nie der fröhlichste gewesen; aber seit einigen Wochen nun schien er noch niedergeschlagener und mürrischer als sonst.

Normalerweise wäre sie davon ausgegangen, dass es mit ihren aktuellen Fall zu tun hatte, aber der war fast zu einfach gewesen – eine geschiedene Frau hatte ihren Exmann erstochen und war mehr oder weniger mit dem Messer in der Hand aufgegriffen worden.

Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre Boerne – er konnte ihrem Chef normalerweise immer die Laune verderben, wenn es auch ab und zu so schien, als würde er das direkt begrüßen – aber der Rechtsmediziner schien ganz im Gegensatz zu Thiel in letzter Zeit eine überaus gute Laune zu haben.

Sie verstand nur nicht, wieso er nicht merkte, dass sein Nachbar von Tag zu Tag trauriger aussah, wenn er auftauchte, um ihm zum Mittagessen abzuholen. Und dafür bestand eigentlich auch kein Grund – früher hätte er es begrüßt, wenn Boerne ihn so oft eingeladen hätte. Und Geld genug hatte der Herr Professor ja wohl.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Nadeshda hätte ihr schlechtes Bauchgefühl gerne ignoriert, und vielleicht wäre es auch dazu gekommen, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass der Chef nun mal wenig Freunde hatte, mit denen er über seine Probleme reden konnte – wenn er denn welche hatte; das stand ja noch nicht fest. Außerdem war er der trotz seiner mitunter etwas sauren Hamburger Art der beste Vorgesetzte, den sein je gehabt hatte.

Und so beschloss sie, etwas besser auf ihn aufzupassen und ihn vielleicht auch zum Reden zu zwingen. Irgendwie. Es würde sich schon eine Gelegenheit finden.

* * *

 

Die Gelegenheit kam früher, als sie gedacht hatte.

Es war eine ganz normaler Überwachung – das übliche Aushelfen bei der Drogenfahndung; nur waren dieses Mal die meisten Kollegen mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, und so musste sie und Thiel das ihre dazu beitragen.

Er sah immer noch niedergeschlagen aus. Nur wie sollte sie das Thema anschneiden?

Bevor sie es sich noch überlegen konnte, reif Boerne Thiel an. Er hob sofort ab.

„Was gibt’s denn? Was soll das heißen, die Wasserleiche war doch kein Selbstmord? Sie haben doch selber gesagt – oh, verstehe, zusätzliche Untersuchungen – ne, ist schon klar, Herr Professor, ich erwarte dann ihren Bericht.“ Er legte auf, ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. „Klingt, als würden wir bald wieder richtige Arbeit bekommen.“

„Hat er etwas gefunden?“

Thiel schnaubt. „Wahrscheinlich hat Frau Haller etwas gefunden und Boerne geht mal wieder davon aus, dass er das Lob dafür einheimsen darf.“

„Ich denke, dass ist sie gewöhnt, so wie wir alle.“

Er nickte, murmelte dann aber noch etwas vor sich her, dass sich wie „sollte es wirklich besser wissen“ anhörte.

„Wie bitte, Chef?“

„Nichts“.

Es schien, als wäre das Gespräch beendet, aber nach einer Pause seufzte er und sagte, „Ich bin wirklich zu alt, um mich dermaßen lächerlich zu machen.“

 Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Als wäre es nicht lächerlich genug, dass ein Hauptkommissar regelmäßig den Leiter der Rechtsmedizin zu Verhören mitnahm.

Aber das war nicht gerade das, was ihr Chef im Moment hören musste.

Während sie noch versuchte, eine Antwort zu formulieren, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Und jetzt sitze ich hier und Quatsche eine Kollegin voll, wie ein verknalltes Schulmädchen.“

Und da war es, das Wort, das alles erklärte.

Verknallt.

Oh. _Oh._

Sie war überrascht, wie wenig überrascht sie war. Immerhin, sie hatte nie mitbekommen, dass der Chef auch auf Männer stand – wobei das im Grunde ja völlig egal war – aber Boerne? Sie waren so Grund auf verschieden, dass es eigentlich keinen Sinn machte, sie sich auch nur in einer Beziehung vorzustellen.

Auf der anderen Seite…

Was würde das denn beinhalten? Boerne, der zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit in sein Büro platzte, ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen zwischen ihren Wohnungen, gemeinsame Mahlzeiten…

Eigentlich waren die beiden schon längst ein Paar, nur schienen sie es nicht zu wissen.

Und jetzt hatte der Chef es gemerkt und litt darunter.

„Es macht mir nicht aus, das bin ich gewöhnt.“ Schon in ihrer Schulzeit war sie immer die Klagemauer ihrer Freundinnen gewesen.

Thiel schmunzelte, und es tat gut, ihn wieder lächeln zu sehen. „Normalerweise laufen die Gespräche aber ein bisschen anders ab, oder?“

„Da ist kein so großer Unterschied.“

Er schnaubte. „Mag sein, aber normalerweise geht es vermutlich nicht um so jemanden wie Boerne.“

„Der Herr Professor ist ziemlich… einzigartig“ gab sie zu.

„Das ist ein Weg, es zu – Moment einmal, ist das nicht Schreiner?“

Und in der Tat, der Mann, von dem die Drogenfahndung ihnen versichert hatte, dass er sich garantiert den ganzen Abend nicht vom Fleck bewegen würde, schlich sich gerade aus dem Haus.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Besser, wir folgen ihm“ entschied Thiel.

* * *

 

Am Ende ging es glimpflich aus – obwohl Nadeshda sich vornahm, bei erstbester Gelegenheit diesen Kerlen von der Drogenfahndung ihre Meinung zu geigen.

Bei dem Schlag, den der Chef abbekommen hatte, war es ein Glück, dass seine Nase nur geprellt war. Zumindest sah es so aus, obwohl er sich standhaft weigerte, die Rettung zu rufen oder zum Arzt zu gehen, während sie Schreiner in den Wagen verfrachtete.

„Chef, das geht doch nicht, die könnte auch gebrochen sein –“

„Thiel, was muss ich da hören? Kaum ist man einmal nicht da, um auf Sie aufzupassen…“

Nadeshda hatte keine Ahnung, wie Boerne von der Geschichte gehört hatte; natürlich hatten sie dem Präsidium Bescheid geben müssen, aber trotzdem…

„Boerne, ich war halt zu langsam, da ist nichts –“

„Jetzt halten Sie still“.

Und Nadeshda sah zu, wie Boerne sorgfältig Thiels Gesicht abtastete, nur um anschließend sichtbar erleichter zu verkünden, dass die Nase doch nur geprellt war.

„Hab‘ ich doch gleich gesagt“ grummelte Thiel, als er seine Hand wegschob; dabei sah sie, was ihr Chef entweder nicht sehen konnte oder wollte – womöglich war da irgendeine innere Sperre – nämlich dass Boerne wirklich ziemlich aufgeregt war, und gerne länger einen Vorwand gehabt hätte, ihn zu berühren.

Und Thiel dachte wirklich, er wäre unglücklich verliebt.

Schreiner klopfte ungeduldig an die Scheibe des Wagens, und sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

Es gab wichtigere Fälle, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahmen.

* * *

 

Nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass erstens Thiel wusste, dass er in Boerne verliebt war, zweitens Boerne seine Gefühle erwidert, und drittens, die einzige Frage blieb, ob sich auch der Rechtsmediziner dessen bewusst war, blieb als einzige Option, Frau Haller zu befragen. Sie kannte ihn wohl neben Thiel am besten.

Sie aßen ab und zu gemeinsam zu Mittag, also war es nicht seltsam, dass Nadeshda sie einlud, und trotzdem blickte Frau Haller etwas unglücklich drein, als sie sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel in der Kantine fallen ließ. „Der Chef macht mich noch wahnsinnig.“

„Was hat er denn jetzt wieder angestellt?“

Es war eines ihrer Rituale – sich über ihre jeweiligen Vorgesetzten zu beschweren; auch Thiel konnte ab und zu ziemlich nervig sein, wenn auch auf andere Art als Boerne.

Frau Haller verdrehte die Augen. „Thiel hat Boerne heute Morgen nicht noch einmal seine Nase abtasten lassen, und jetzt ist er wahnsinnig besorgt, dass er sich einen Nerv eingeklemmt haben könnte ohne es zu merken. Nicht, dass er zugibt, wieso er solche Angst hat.“

„Sie denken also nicht, dass er es weiß?“ fragte sie gelassen während sie sich auf ihr Essen konzentrierte.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah, dass Frau Haller sie anstarrte. „Hat Thiel etwa – ich meine, es geht mich natürlich nichts an aber –“

Sie senkte die Stimme. „Er ist todunglücklich. Ich glaube, er denkt, er bedeutete Boerne nichts.“

„Wie kann er denn das glauben?“

„Na ja, Boerne ist ab und zu schon ein bisschen….“ Nadeshda versuchte vergeblich, ein diplomatisches Adjektiv zu finden, um ihm zu beschreiben.

„Unerträglich. Ich weiß. Aber das war doch von Anfang an… ich meine, das als Obsession zu bezeichnen wäre noch freundlich ausgedrückt.“

„Das mag sein, aber vielleicht denkt er ja, dass er nicht ganz… Boernes Klasse hat. Stimmt natürlich nicht, aber Sie wissen ja, wie der Chef sein kann.“

Nadeshda selbst hatte nie viel von dieser Art Denken gehalten. Wenn sich zwei Leute gefielen, dann sollten sie eben zusammen glücklich werden, und basta.

„Und dabei hat er noch gut reden. Sie sollten einmal hören wie oft sich Boerne beklagt, weil Thiel nicht genug mit ihm redet…“

Sie sahen sich an.

Schließlich fragte Nadeshda, „Und was machen wir jetzt?“

* * *

 

Eigentlich gab es nicht besonders viel für sie zu tun. Boerne und Thiel waren sowieso ständig zusammen – und doch; etwas Ermutigung würde ihnen wohl nicht schaden.

Und so fing Nadeshda an, Fragen zu stellen.

Das nächste Mal als Thiel fallen ließ, dass er wohl am Abend im Kalinka vorbeischauen würde, fragte sie, „Kommt Professor Boerne auch?“

Er blinzelte. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Sie sollten ihn einladen. War schon länger nicht da.“

Der Chef war etwas zu verwirrt, um zu bemerken, dass es eigentlich eher Nadeshdas Sache gewesen wäre, Boerne ins Lokal ihrer Eltern einzuladen.

Und tatsächlich tauchte der Herr Professor wenige Stunden mit Thiel zusammen im Kalinka auf, wesentlich besser aufgelegt als das letzte Mal, als Nadeshda in gesehen hatte. Und natürlich hatte er Thiel im Auto mitgenommen und fuhr ihn am Ende auch nach Hause.

Immerhin waren dann beide den ganzen Rest der Woche in ausgezeichneter Stimmung, wenn auch anscheinend nichts passiert war. Noch nicht.

* * *

 

Ein paar Wochen später platzte Nadeshda aus Versehen in eine Streiterei zwischen Thiel und seinem Vater. Das war zwar auch nichts Neues, aber jedes Mal wieder unangenehm. Zumindest ging es diesmal nicht um Verstöße gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so Junge, das sieht doch jeder –“

„Vaddern, wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht in mein Liebesleben einmischen –“

„Du hast ja keines, das ist das Problem, obwohl dein Professor nur darauf wartet, dass du ihm den Hof machst –“

„Ihm den Hof machst, bist du jetzt ganz bescheuert –“

Sie räusperte sich; so unterhaltsam es auch war, den beiden zuzuhören, erstens hatten sie ihre Arbeit zu erledigen, und zweitens sah Thiel ziemlich unheilschwanger drein. „Chef?“

Thiel Senior verabschiedete sich bald darauf, allerdings nicht ohne eine erneut Warnung, „Die Dinge nicht so lange liegen zu lassen.“

Thiel seufzte, als er weg war. „Manchmal frage ich mich echt, wieso ich nach Münster gezogen bin.“

Sie verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass er offensichtlich wenig gegen die Nebenerscheinung, die sein Umzug mit sich gebracht hatte, einwenden konnte.

„Sie werden doch nicht – ich meine –“

„Keine Sorge, Sie iwssen, das ihr Geheimnis bei mir sicher ist“ sagte sie sanft. Und dabei wäre Boerne wahrscheinluch überglücklich gewesen, wenn er ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Nach Alberich schien er noch bemühter als früher, immer wieder ausreden zu finden, Thiel herbeizurufen.

* * *

 

Am Ende war alles einfacher, als sie gedacht hatten, und doch schwieriger – immerhin beinhaltete die Situation wieder einmal eine gefährliche Aktion von Boerne, der nun einmal nicht verstehen wollte, dass Rechtsmediziner sich nun einmal nicht mit Mördern abgeben sollten, die noch nicht verhaftet und noch dazu im Besitz einer geladenen Waffe waren.

Nadeshda selbst war ziemlich aufgebracht, und so war es kein Wunder, dass Thiel durchdrehte.

„Sind Sie völlig übergeschnappt? Sie können doch nicht einfach –“

„Thiel, wir wussten ha nicht, dass er im besitz –“

„Aber dass er der Mörder war, das wussten wir eindeutig! Und Sie denken sich, Sie schauen einmal bei ihm vorbei –“

„Wie wir wussten, hat der Verdächtige etwas gegen Polizisten, da war es besser, kein Risiko einzugehen –“

„Kein Risik? KEIN RISIKO!? Jetzt reicht es mir aber –“

„Chef“ unterbrach ihn Nadesha leise, „Wenn Sie mich fragen, war es Professor Boerne lieber, sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren als Ihres.“

Thiel starrte Boerne an, der aussah als hätte sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Dann fragte er unerwartet sanft, „Boerne, stimmt das?“

„Ich… Ihre fortwährende Existenz gehört zu meinen Prioritäten, so kann man das sagen, ja“ stammelte Boerne schließlich.

Nadeshda erwartete, dass ein Donnerwetter darauf folgen würde, doch stattdessen schien es, dass Thiel sich doch einmal ein Herz gefasst hatte; er griff nach Boernes Krawatte und zog ihn nach unten, um – nun –

Sie hielt es am besten, die beiden eine Weile für sich allein zu lassen.

* * *

Die Zeiten, in denen sie sich Sorgen um den Gemütszustand des Chefs machen musste, waren lange vorbei.

Nadeshda unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als Thiel ihr wieder einmal strahlend „Guten Morgen!“ zurief.

Manchmal brauchte eben jeder ein offenes Ohr und ein klein wenig Hilfe.


End file.
